


钟情

by AshleyHChan



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 那天皮特道森给D剧院的演员们送了个外卖。





	钟情

**Author's Note:**

> 是2017年圣诞贺，送给@疏然

**

皮特·道森手上捧着二十多杯热咖啡在路上走着。

今年的雪并不大，但是却格外的寒冷，刺骨而湿润的空气像钢针一样从那些没有被衣物遮挡住的地方刺入身体。他试图裹紧自己身上的大衣和围巾，但是忙碌的双手却没有办法帮助他的动作。街道的两旁堆了些雪，不少已经融化了，把灰黑色的石板路弄得潮湿且难以行走。虽然人们咒骂着街道，却依然欢欣鼓舞，因为圣诞的气氛掩盖了这些不舒适。商店挂起彩灯，在玻璃窗贴上红色和绿色的贴纸，驯鹿和圣诞树造型的产品随处可见。皮特扫过一旁的橱窗，都放着各种糖果以及饼干，他有些嘴馋的舔了舔自己的唇。当他看到自己呼出来的空气在橱窗上变成一团白色的雾气时，才想起自己手上的工作，决定加快脚步，避免放在纸箱里面的咖啡变凉。

目的地是两个街口外的剧院后门，订餐的人是父亲的朋友，所以皮特才会愿意为他们提供送货服务。月光石咖啡厅作为剧院聚集地一家老字号得到了不少剧院人的青睐，他们常会在这里解决一餐中午饭或者是晚场的休息聚餐，甚至会有包场派对。皮特从小就在这里长大，搜刮了不少免费的剧场门票，也培养出了戏剧的兴趣，所以当他选择舞台美术专业的时候父亲也全力支持。得闲的周末他偶尔会到店中给父亲打工。

皮特拿出电话给制作人法瑞尔打电话，然而在后门迎接他的人是一个从未见过面的男人，金发碧眼，带着有些害羞的笑容。这是那个男人留给皮特的第一印象，有点傻气，特别英俊。男孩下意识地向后退了两步，然后抬起头咧开微笑，摆出服务生的标准姿势：“您好。”

“午安，”那个男人点点头回了个笑容，将身子靠在门框上。他穿着一件穿白色的短袖圆领棉T恤，紧紧地裹着他的身体，似乎感觉不到外面突然闯入的寒冷。皮特看到他有些胖的脸上浮起一层淡红色，上面还有一个可爱的酒窝。那扇有些厚重的铁门半敞，里面的暖空气一点点的溢出来，这让皮特往男人的方向靠近，试图暖一暖自己被冻僵的耳朵和脸。男人的目光一直停留在自己的身上，并不舒适，但他也不排斥。他伸出手将他的围巾绑紧，温暖的手指碰到他的侧脸。这个动作似乎有些过于亲昵，皮特倒吸了口气，垂下眼眸，眼神飘忽。

“先生，一共是……”他说，然后把装满咖啡的纸箱子搁在两个人中间。

“柯林斯。”男人用食指蹭了蹭自己的脸。

“什么？”皮特皱眉。

“我叫柯林斯。”

皮特微微瞪大眼睛表示自己知道了，脸开始发烫。

风已经停了很久了，夕阳打在两个人的侧脸上。呼出来的气体都变成了冰晶在空气中漂浮，在光下像金沙一般浮沉。他们白皙的皮肤上都点缀着些许雀斑，铺着浅淡的粉红色。柯林斯微微低下头，看到对方因为赶路而有些凌乱的头发，甚至想把手伸进去，把它们弄得更加混乱些。

柯林斯发出意义不明的笑声：“一共多少钱？咖啡给我就好了。”

“一共是这么145英镑，先生。”皮特拿出小票，躲闪着对方带着笑意的目光。他有些狼狈，所以不得不先让对方把咖啡抬下来，再将钱放进自己的牛仔裤口袋里，甚至没有数对方到底给了他多少。里面偶尔传来排练的声音，剧组成员在打闹的声音，他本应该走了，但是眼睛却一直在那个人身上游离。这身衣服可真是好看，他想，虽然他后来意识到这不过是每个男人都会有一件的棉T恤而已。他们两个这么互相瞪了一会儿，直到皮特听到有人叫法瑞尔的名字，然后那个稍微矮一点却非常壮硕的男人从橘黄色灯光的走廊走了出来，手里还拿着黑色的皮质钱包。

“皮特，好久不见。”他们两人笑着抱在一起，法瑞尔的手臂勾住他的肩膀用力摇晃了两下。每次只要他的戏跑到D剧院，月光石的咖啡和红茶就绝对不会缺席。在哥哥去了国外发展后，送货的那个就变成了皮特。

“第二层最左边的那一杯是你的，不加奶三份糖。父亲找了新的豆子，他看起来非常自豪。”

柯林斯的目光在两个人的身上游离，试图通过短暂的一段对话判断两人的关系。法瑞尔抬头看到了这个新晋演员，熟练地向对方介绍。

“这是我们今天的卡司，能写在场刊的第一页的那种重要演员，柯林斯。”法瑞尔拍着柯林斯的肩膀，“我希望你父亲已经把今晚的票给你了。”

“那我就要去问问了。让人期待的首演，对吧？”皮特说，他再次看着对方的脸，顺着眉毛鼻子人中和下巴，就像他在艺术学院描绘过的作业一样，满意地笑着，露出牙齿。法瑞尔皱着眉看着眼光互相躲闪的年轻人，才意识到两人的气氛有些尴尬，他决定将手里的现金塞回了自己的口袋。

“你已经给了钱了，对吧，柯林斯？”

**

柯林斯不相信一见钟情。

尽管他在戏剧学院读了几年书出来，在舞台上也跑了好几年，凭借着长得不错的脸蛋和还算过得去的身材演过几个角色，但他一直不相信像罗密欧与朱丽叶那样一次见面就念念不忘的剧情——那真的很傻，他想。

在一场舞会中，灯光烛火，大家都带着面具，都是身着白衣的大家怎么会互相留意到那双灿烂的眼睛？

直到他遇到皮特·道森，那个看起来有些毛躁却又可爱得不行的男孩子。他的眼睛在夕阳的余晖下显得格外璀璨，像是翻腾的海洋，反射着金色的光线。他们两个人的目光在追逐躲藏。柯林斯甚至记不得自己从钱包里面掏出了多少钱，以至于最后差点不够钱坐车回家，而对方甚至也没看就塞进了牛仔裤的口袋里头。还有自己老板饶有趣味的眼神，省下一笔钱的偷喜，虽然他知道法瑞尔根本不在意。

“不要被可爱的小男孩骗走了心脏。”等到他们两人送走道森家的男孩子之后，法瑞尔就开始在纸箱里面翻找自己的咖啡，甚至弄乱了原来排好序的咖啡分类。柯林斯看起来还没有回过神来，直到法瑞尔开始和他说话。

他笑了起来，恋爱傻瓜一样的笑容。

法瑞尔嗤笑一声：”如果你需要联系方式的话，“他顿了顿，看着对方瞪大了的蓝色眼睛和开始泛红的脸颊和耳廓，”你可不能搞砸今晚的首演，介于你几乎付了我们接来下一周的咖啡钱。“

“我从来都不会让你失望的。”柯林斯说，“这就是你为什么选我。”

“我钟爱的演员要开始膨胀了，”法瑞尔把咖啡捧起来放在柯林斯结实的双臂上，“你要知道，要是亏本了，我甚至可以让月光石不接待你。扫地出门那种。”

“这是个威胁。”

法瑞尔耸耸肩，站在门口点了支烟。

演出很快就要开始了，他在舞台上舞动四肢，说着狂妄而动情的话语。他热爱这门艺术，热爱给予他回应的观众。他看到他们聚精会神的双眼，听到他们因为情节发展倒吸口气的声音。他知道，他知道，剧组会被热情的玫瑰浸没。

在谢幕的时候柯林斯听到了尖叫和欢呼，他的汗水迷糊了眼睛。他下意识的去寻找那个金发男孩，他不知道法瑞尔会给朋友们留哪里的位置，但是他一眼就看到了，像是职业的追光师，总能准确的找准位置。舞台上的灯光照着他，而他的眼神照着对方，这让他的笑容比以往更加灿烂，不仅仅是因为成功的首场，值得期待的票房还有一段或许可以发展下去的感情。

连续一周的演出让柯林斯没有时间计算接下来的所有节日，只是觉得天气似乎越来越冷，而人们却越来越兴奋。等到首周的演出结束之后他才意识到圣诞节即将到来，在法瑞尔把月光石地址发到他手机上的时候。柯林斯哭笑不得，质疑法瑞尔是不是在耍自己，因为又有哪个演员不知道那家大名鼎鼎的月光石在哪里呢？然而法瑞尔就是执意不将皮特的电话号码给他，他说：

“你必须自己争取，就像试镜一样。”然后补充了一句，“圣诞假期的话，道森家的男生很受欢迎的。”

所以那天晚上，柯林斯收拾好自己之后就跑去了月光石。他风风火火地推开了门，卷进一片风雪，头发和衣服都是星星点点的白色雪花，瞬间融化润湿了布料。他的蓝色眼睛在室内扫过，看到了站在柜台里面皮特·道森。

圣诞假期，学校早该放假了。

他小心翼翼的走过去，挑了张红色的高脚椅，不禁疑惑这一家人是否特别迷恋红色。皮特看到了他，蓝绿色眼睛的男孩子装满了温暖的笑容——姜饼上的糖霜——柯林斯回应一个笑容，这可真是甜美得过分了。

“请问您需要一杯红茶吗？”皮特问道，转过身去拿出一个简单的白瓷杯，倒上了一杯红茶。柯林斯点点头，将手从口袋里面拿出来，试图接过了杯子。他看到皮特的手一直留在杯壁上，所以直接将自己的手掌覆盖上去，而对方微微向后缩了一点，仍把指尖留在他的手里。柯林斯感觉头晕目眩，觉得这个孩子的调情技术高到不像话。

“外面很冷。”

“白色圣诞，不好吗？”皮特弯下身一只手撑住脸，另一只手像一只小蚂蚁在柯林斯的掌心游走，“父亲喜欢挂榭寄生，到处都是。然后店里就会充满情侣，他们亲吻，享受着红茶或者咖啡，还有糖果和姜饼。”

柯林斯看着皮特，听着对方侃侃而谈。他用拇指摩挲着对方的手背，而皮特会敏感的倒吸气或者停下自己说的话，然后在柯林斯的注视下继续。咖啡厅里的人并不多，他们在对着门口的位置，旁边就是收银台和放着甜品的冰柜。他们谈到了之前那场戏剧，柯林斯的表演，皮特在学校所做的设计……

“法瑞尔总是说要等我毕业就请我做设计，”皮特给柯林斯再倒了杯茶，和之前的颜色不同，“这加了不同的东西，你可以尝尝，我觉得你可能不那么喜欢柑橘？”

“是的，我总觉得他们有些苦。”柯林斯说道，皮特的笑容一直很明朗。他穿着一身绿色的围裙，和星巴克那些服务员很像，但是他是那么的好看，就算是里面搭配着一件红色毛衣，他只是觉得圣诞的配色特别且应景。在灯下面，那头金色的头发在发光。

“我哥哥也不喜欢。”皮特说。

柯林斯被茶烫到舌头，面前的人体贴的给他拿了两张纸巾，擦着他的下巴。他们很亲近，他们很想亲近。

但是哥哥？哥哥是怎么回事？

“平安夜那天你有空吗，皮特——额，我可以这么叫你吗？”

“你一直都叫我皮特，柯林斯。”皮特伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后轻轻咬住，“当然，但是还有半个月才到圣诞吧。”

“我们可以先约会看看。”柯林斯说，他将自己的脸埋进瓷杯里。

“我们可以先约会，是的。这个主意不错。”

**

皮特很喜欢柯林斯。

他们经常会在一起谈论戏剧，谈论现在的电影和书。柯林斯一来咖啡厅就是一个下午或者一个早上，直到他不得不因为排练而离开。他们几乎天天都待在一起，皮特带他去他剧场区街头巷尾的特色菜馆，而柯林斯则花尽心思为对方搞到热门剧的门票。皮特偶尔会给柯林斯画画，而柯林斯会和皮特对戏。他们喜欢着同一支球队，对战术有着相似的看法。柯林斯不懂茶叶，却有着敏感的舌头。皮特钟爱这一切，咖啡厅的橱柜里放着来自世界各地的奇怪茶叶，有些是花朵，有些是果实。更加年轻的青年现在已经放假了，柯林斯便会在店铺关了之后去门外等他，后者用保温杯带走一杯茶，两个人就着同一个杯子，共同走过一段路，然后分别坐车回家。

“我会在剧场后门给你送花的，玫瑰？还是百合？向日葵？”皮特走在他的前面，到转身走，眼睛停在柯林斯的身上。路灯并不明亮，寒冷的季节里仍有些小虫不停地往光亮处撞击，发出嗡嗡的声音。他们中间隔着一两米的距离。皮特有些喘，他的蓝色眼睛明亮，胸口一起一伏。

“只要你来就可以了。”柯林斯呢喃到。皮特就站在灯下，白色的灯下，像是剧场的明星，他站在世界的中心。

路上很安静，偶尔有汽车经过，踩过雪。

柯林斯向前两步，足以勾到皮特的手，但是他什么也没做。男人比青年高一点点，他的呼吸打在他的鼻子上，他的呼吸落在他的脖颈上，像是乐曲进入高潮，甚至连节奏都改变了。

“我……”皮特想要说些什么。柯林斯的手无处安放。

“今天的茶不错，”柯林斯向后退了一步，用手拨开对方额前的头发，“我很喜欢。”

皮特有些尴尬的笑起来，拉开两个人的距离：“我哥哥也很喜欢这个，你们真的有点像呢。”

他们不知道如何收场。皮特想念刚才闻到，属于柯林斯身上的香水味道，它们闻起来是那么的温和，连同那身单薄的蓝色西装外套，都在雪和灯光下变得柔软。他总能让他想起那个大洋彼岸的哥哥，但是那又不一样，那是心脏带着悸动，像是被一双手紧紧捏住的感觉，压着他的肺部，难以呼吸。他在公交车上用双手捂住自己的脸，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

今晚搪塞的借口太糟糕的。

他们的约会继续进行着，而皮特却比以往更加小心了。他留意自己的手该放在什么位置好让对方自然的牵起来，他们走路该有多靠近才能肩膀偶尔碰在一起而不显得难堪。这真的是太高难度了，他会想起第一次在咖啡厅里的调情，羡慕当时还游刃有余的自己。

**

柯林斯和皮特约好了看剧，是今天晚上D剧院的新戏，位置是平常法瑞尔给亲友留好的位置，虽然不算是前排，却能看到最好的舞台效果。他们约好在咖啡厅门口见面，柯林斯有些忐忑，他甚至因为搭配衣服而耽误了出门的时间。但是等他来到的时候皮特还不见人影。老道森先生看他在门外游荡，便把他招呼进来。圣诞的装饰已经陆续的铺开，还未装饰的圣诞树孤零零地靠在咖啡厅的一个角落，被灰色的帆布包裹。

他们一开始谈了一些关于圣诞节的事情，后来又开始说起皮特。道森先生优雅而健谈，说话总是恰到好处，红茶混了一些肉桂和玫瑰，甜丝丝的，很适合冬天。

“你很像我的长子，柯林斯先生。”老道森先生给他续了杯茶。他们原本正在谈论着关于皇后剧院的新戏，剧本演员的特点。道森先生是个典型的戏剧爱好者，店内甚至放了好些有过签名的剧本、照片以及部分音乐剧的黑胶。皮特曾经带他参观过这些藏品，并且赠送了一张他喜爱演员的签名照片，尽管那是一张和皮特的合照。

他不知道该怎么回应道森先生的话，只听到自己的金属勺子掉到了精美的瓷盘里发出刺耳的一声声响。他有些慌张的说着抱歉，心乱如麻。

“是吗？皮特可能是觉得我很亲切吧。”

“我不清楚我孩子的想法，先生。”道森先生皱着眉在柜子里翻找着皮特的藏品，“他今年圣诞会回来，我想皮特很开心。”

柯林斯露出有点为难的笑容，他甚至觉得这杯红茶的味道都改变了。明明还是那些肉桂和玫瑰，却变得苦涩并且发酸。他想起来皮特对他的亲昵，他们甚至偷偷地牵过手，难道是因为他与他哥哥的相似吗，那个在大洋彼岸风光无限的男人吗？

他落荒而逃，浑身发抖，甚至没有等到他原来需要等的人。他一直小心翼翼的对待自己这份感情，至少现在还不至于丢脸。临走之前他还把票交给了老道森先生。

等到晚些收到了皮特的电话，但是他转到了留言信箱。他害怕自己突然的表白会让那个男孩子离开他，但是他真的留念那些舞台后门的聊天，那个人捧着花的时候的美丽模样，在昏黄的灯光下，雪里风里，那件红色的大衣和有些宽松的牛仔裤。他的手在风中这么冷，而他就顺势牵着，藏在自己因为兴奋而变得温暖的手心里。他想说我爱你，但是那个男孩或许和自己的感情不一样。

“我不知道你在想什么，或许是脑子有洞，你是对自己多没自信。你忘记了那一票在剧场后门等你的小女朋友吗？就算是皮特·道森，他喜欢你，不喜欢你会和你一起出去那么多次嘛？“法瑞尔被柯林斯拉到一家酒吧，但是他发誓他更加喜欢月光石，而且他今晚该死的要去接机。但是他不得不给自己的好朋友出谋献策，好让他别在自己的剧里面垮台。

“他肯定是太想念他哥哥了。你懂吧，隔着一个大西洋，时差，什么的。他们有三四年没见了！他经常和我聊他……”

“你疯了。”

“我喜欢他，法瑞尔。”

“告诉他，傻子。”

“不——”

法瑞尔从柯林斯的口袋里找到对方的手机，没有密码，壁纸是一张合照，两个人在游乐园之类的地方。这可真幼稚，法瑞尔想。他打电话给他们一直在谈论的人，皮特·道森。柯林斯醉着酒试图从法瑞尔手上抢过自己的手机。

电话通了，皮特喂了声，法瑞尔似乎听到了两句粗口，乖巧的男孩子有骂人的趋势。

“你不可以这样。”柯林斯哭了，他对着法瑞尔大吼了一声，而电话里的人也听到了，尽管酒吧里的音乐声很大。

“你终于回我电话了吗？喝了酒？发神经吗？”

“皮特他喝醉了，你来接一下他？他一直在喊你的名字。”法瑞尔咬着牙，“我今晚还约了人！今天他妈是平安夜！爱情鸟们！”

“法瑞尔先生，我和这个人没什么关系。”

“他在哭，你听到了。”法瑞尔喝完柯林斯杯中剩余的液体，并且把玻璃杯也拿开来，免得对方发酒疯，譬如把杯子往头上敲这种。他可赔不起自己新鲜挖到的演员，钱包也不允许。

出乎意料的时候小道森先生到了。法瑞尔几乎是马上把自己身上背着的男人扔给对方，就像是烫手山芋似的。道森家的孩子向来懂事，成熟又稳重，然而他伸手接住满身酒气的对方，翻了个白眼，随后用力在对方脸上扇了两个巴掌。

“傻子，醒醒。”他把柯林斯的手臂放在他的肩膀上，侧过脸看着那个人。

“宝贝，蜜糖，亲爱的，你怎么费过来？平安夜你哥要回来你为什么不肥家？”柯林斯迷迷糊糊地在说话，吐字黏在一起，眼睛因为刚才流出来的眼泪而变得亮晶晶的。酒精的味道喷在皮特的脸上，这让他有些生气，但是看着那张脸又没法真的发火——幸好上面没有留手指印。

法瑞尔打声招呼之后就走了，他的司机开着车来后门接他。事后皮特后悔明明有人有车，却还要背着个双腿无力的傻子走接近两公里的路。

柯林斯的胡话一路就没有停过，大部分皮特都没有听清，但是他听到那些主要内容都是关于一个从未出现的“哥哥”，皮特气不打一处来。可能是因为平安夜，路上的车和行人都比以往要多，他们都向皮特投来同情的目光，似乎都在说“一对鸳鸯，男朋友过节醉酒，男朋友惨淡度日”。

“我知道我肯定出现幻觉了，你怎么回来接我。”“你喜欢你哥哥不？”⋯⋯

柯林斯不停地问着问题，他用手戳着皮特的脸，像个三岁小孩。

“我肯定喜欢我哥啊。”皮特翻了个白眼。

“那你喜欢我不？”男人在喝醉酒之后几乎什么都敢说，而皮特却也仗着对方迷糊的脑袋大胆的告起白来。可能柯林斯是个怂包，他也是。他们快要走到咖啡馆了，月光石今晚并不打烊，暖黄色灯光下都是甜蜜的情侣，而父亲正在一旁弹着钢琴。

“我喜欢你，”他说，然后深深地叹了口气，“我不知道你为什么躲我，老天爷，明天就是圣诞了这不就是你的目的吗？你甚至可以什么都不安排，把我拉到你家里去，在客厅厨房或者浴室什么地方上我。”

柯林斯停下脚步，他们刚好站在了月光石的门口。那里有两个阶梯，皮特站在下面，而柯林斯站在上一个台阶，逆着光。

“这两种喜欢一样吗？”

“我一点都不想被我哥哥上，反过来也是，谢谢，如果你在考虑这个……”

还没等皮特说完，柯林斯就俯下身去咬着他的唇角。他用手挤压着皮特的脸，然后牙齿咬破了他的嘴唇。皮特吃痛地反抗了一声，酒精的味道闯进他的口中，脑中，也让他变得晕乎乎的。柯林斯借此找到了平衡也找到了他的果实。皮特的唇是冰凉而且颤抖的，带着肉桂的特殊气味，带着玫瑰并不张扬的清香。他想是因为茶，但是他们今晚没有喝茶。柯林斯杂乱无章的吻着他，一个吻接着一个吻，先是唇，再是舌头和口腔。皮特张开自己的嘴巴接受对方的汹涌，甚至笑起来，胸腔微微振动。因为身高和台阶的差距，皮特要微微踮起自己的脚，因为对方紧紧地扯着他的脖子。柯林斯吮吸着他的下唇，用牙齿咬住，舌头像是魔法扫帚一样掀起一阵有一阵的风。青年绷紧了自己的身体，忘记了怎么呼吸。

圣诞的歌曲在热烈的播放，而路边的圣诞老人还在摇着自己的铃铛。在这样喜庆的节日里，没有人会留意到一对甜蜜的情侣，尽管他们是如此让人欣羡。

“你为什么亲我？”皮特问道，他们的额头抵在一起，嘴唇终于分开，皮特大口大口地让冷空气灌进他的肺部，然后激烈的咳嗽起来。他们就站在门口外面，柯林斯的酒似乎醒了一半，但是脸依旧红的像圣诞树上面的挂件。

“你父亲。”柯林斯咬着他的脸颊和耳朵，风很凉，甚至开始下了雪，为明天的白色圣诞做更充分的准备，“你父亲喜欢挂榭寄生。”

“你真的不愿意说？”皮特用手撑着对方的胸口，然后双臂在胸前交叉。他抬头看到那个绿色的植物环就悬在自己的头顶上，又发出一声绝望的叹息。他的嘴唇都要被对方咬肿了，而对方甚至还不愿意承认喜欢自己。店内有些人察觉到门外的动静，眼神一直往外飘。

“我喜欢你，”柯林斯把额头放在他的肩膀上，双手伸进他的大衣里头，这个姿势其实非常别扭，“我爱你，行了吧？小可爱？”

然后皮特捧起对方的头再次亲吻了他的男朋友：“我也喜欢你。”

是的，男朋友。

**

“你一直想看这个对吧，怂恿你爸在门口挂榭寄生什么的。“法瑞尔站在街口，旁边站着另外一个金发的男子，蓝色的眼睛都和皮特·道森的如出一辙。

“我要打断他的腿。”男人皱着眉，手上还拉着两箱巨大的行李，“还有我们一点都不像。”

-FIN-


End file.
